


Have You Heard?

by Arcana_Fool



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcana_Fool/pseuds/Arcana_Fool
Summary: Customers talk about a quaint little cafe. Work for Haru Week Day 5.





	Have You Heard?

Hey, have you heard of the place,  
Tucked in the corner of that street?  
A smile adorns the owner’s face,  
There’s no one she’s ever failed to greet.

The décor is charming,  
And the prices are fair,  
The atmosphere is disarming,  
And the aroma of coffee lingers in the air.

The ingredients she measures,  
Her hands that dance with grace,  
Brewing gives her pleasure,  
It’s written all over her face.

Her focus so true,  
And her techniques refined,  
Result in a brew,  
That is simply divine!

The café may be small,  
But its patrons remain,  
She takes care of them all,  
And they’ll always revisit again.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's Day 5! The themes to choose from this time were Post Game/Future Aspirations/Pre-Game/Childhood. I always wanted to write about how Haru would run her cafe, but I struggled a bit to wrap this one up, and then when I finished I realized that there were no direct P5 references, but I chose to just run with it anyway. As always, do share whatever thoughts you may have on the piece. Happy reading!


End file.
